


Flecked with Gold

by tonkatsupls



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Complete, Dancing because why not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Dancing under the candlelight, yet the moth is too scared to go the light.





	Flecked with Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Half-inspired by the picture of https://twitter.com/2900cm/status/1066234516245635072?s=21 .

Music blared in his ears as Lyon squinted under the far too dazzling lights of the Renais castle’s dance hall, his hand on the wall as he attempted to avoid coming into contact with anyone. Bodies upon bodies were pressed into each other in movement, and it was all Lyon could do not to get lost within the writhing mass. And yet…

His gaze trailed over to the center of the hall where the crowds parted. Twirling in a man-made arena were twin flames: Eirika, radiant in a ruby dress, and Ephraim, aglow in a suit of deepest emerald. The gold that flecked their clothes swirled under the light of the chandelier as sibling, hand in hand, heads thrown aback in laughter, moved without a care in the world. Like the rest of the crowd, Lyon could not tear his eyes off them, and yet it also took everything in him not to avert his gaze.

 _How nice._ A small smile formed on Lyon’s lips as he watched his friends enjoy their own party. Compared to them, Lyon was a wilting flower, hidden in the fringes of the crowd, lost in the darkness. Lyon could not help but crave a piece of the light the twins carried within them. He yearned to join the inferno of their presence, but he feared that he would only get burned under their brilliance.

And so, he merely watched as the two’s dance ended, merely watched as a red-haired knight came up and took Eirika’s hand to begin yet another. Perhaps if he were more courageous, that man could have been Lyon. Perhaps one day he would hold Eirika in his arms rather than watch her fade away in the distance.

Yet in the center Ephraim remained, alone but still bright. Though Lyon knew that the only suit Ephraim was comfortable in was a suit of armor, Ephraim hardly looked uncomfortable at all. Instead, he stood tall, confidence etched into every single one of his features as his eyes scanned the crowd.

~~Oh, how Lyon wanted to see him fall~~

Their eyes met, and Lyon offered a little wave. While it wasn’t as if Lyon had come uninvited, he had only made it to the party just recently and had yet to greet the twins, so surely the sight of him was a bit of a shock. Sure enough, upon seeing him, Ephraim’s face lit up and the prince immediately began making his way towards Lyon ~~on his knees~~ , his strides long. ~~~~

Even hidden under fancy garments, there was no hiding the muscle that Ephraim carried, no masking the warrior that was Renais’s prince. It was easy to see the results of Ephraim’s hard work, the power ~~powerless~~ that came from countless days of training. Lyon could envision it now: Ephraim, under the sun, ~~writhing~~ lance held high as he brought it down on his poor partner. Lyon had only sparred with Ephraim once ~~useless~~ , and his inexperience with melee weapons aside, it came as no surprise when Ephraim disarmed him so easily. A broad back, arms capable of carrying the world, legs thick as branches… Truly one meant to be ~~stained with blood~~ king.

Before Ephraim got too far, a woman stopped him in his tracks, fan unfolded, no doubt a giggle tumbling out of her lips as she spoke to the crown heir. Lyon watched as Ephraim put both a hand hands chained behind his back as he bowed bound to the ground. When Ephraim straightened up chains slithering around his body, he took her outstretched hand and kissed it wrapping around his fool mouth. The woman laughed yet again, a pleased grin on her face, as Ephraim bid her farewell hiding his snarl and went on his way once more.

Soon enough, Lyon found himself face to face with the man himself. Though he returned Ephraim’s smile, something churned in his stomach as he looked over his friend. He had noticed it before, but Ephraim’s hair was slicked back… It was a good look on him, and oh how wonderful it would be for Lyon to run his hands through each teal lock and yank his head to the ground. And if Lyon thought he was dashing before, the sentiment grew stronger in Ephraim’s presence, for he could not help but be enchanted with Ephraim’s every movement, could not help but wish to render him immobile. Then there were his words, his words, so strong, so self-assured, so irritatingly like the man they belonged to, for who could not help but fall for the easy honesty, the foolish pride that dripped off his lips, a pride Lyon so desperately wanted to see obliterated as Ephraim begged. Ephraim was perfection incarnate, and no mortal could hold a candle to him. Only a god could equal another, and Lyon was only Lyon, the poor, sickly prince of Grado who could not stand on his strength alone.

So when Ephraim offered his hand, Lyon took it, allowing himself to be absorbed into Ephraim’s orbit, allowing himself to be tugged, to be spun, his head dizzy as his sight blurred, as his thoughts blurred, until there was nothing but laughter, laughter and tears.


End file.
